


Gold and Silver

by TheWitchMaker



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Minific, Paizuri, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchMaker/pseuds/TheWitchMaker
Summary: Prompto's been crushing hard for Cindy, and working even harder to impress her. Cindy's been getting tired of waiting for him to make a move, and decides he deserves a reward for his efforts.My first contribution to the FFXV kink meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time i've ever written porn with a female character. Weird.

"So, y'gonna keep on gawkin', or do I gotta man up for ya?"

Prompto flushes bright red in an instant. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, losing more and more confidence every time he sees Cindy's lips twitch from trying to hold in a smile. He barely gets more than a few staggered syllables out before she cracks, laughing out loud and patting his shoulder.

He'd been "sneakily" following Cindy all day, finding excuses to hang around while she worked on cars, running silly errands that she didn't really need done, but asked him to do just because of how he beamed when she'd thank him. The boy was hopelessly, helplessly crushing, and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't the cutest damn thing she'd seen in a long while. Running a mechanic shop in the middle of nowhere doesn't exactly attract guys like Prompto, after all.

"Aww, sugar, I don't mean nothin' bad by it! C'mon, look at me," Cindy pouts. She leans forward and kisses Prompto on the forehead, and he finally raises his head to meet her eyes.

"... Sorry," he mutters. "I shouldn't've... Anyway, sorry for bothering you--"

"Woah there, buddy."

Cindy traps him as he tries to slip away, planting both hands on the wall behind him. She succeeds in wiping the gloomy look off his face, replacing it with surprise.

"Lemme finish before you run off, 'kay?"

"Uh-- 'kay."

"You did some good work for me today, y'know? I got a whole hell of a lot done 'cause of you."

It's a little bit of a lie, but it's worth it to see a bit of Prompto's usual sunny attitude and smile come back. It was little things like shopping or tidying up. Maybe it didn't save her much time today, but she's grateful that she won't have to worry about it later.

"And... Since you been so helpful and sweet, I think you deserve a li'l somethin'. Whaddya say?"

Prompto smiles nervously.

"Y-yeah," he stutters. "I mean-- I-I don't wanna pressure you o-or make you do anything you don't wanna do, but if you want to--"

Cindy shuts him up with a firm kiss. She'd managed to catch him with his mouth open, so it's easy to slip her tongue between his lips and coax him to do the same. When he's not spending all his energy running his mouth, he isn't nearly as awkward, she finds. Her hands leave the wall to drape on Prompto's shoulders as they kiss, while his hesitantly come to rest on her hips. Finally, he starts to relax and get more comfortable.

Despite his complete ineptitude at seduction, Prompto's certainly got skill to be proud of. At least as far as making out is concerned. By the time Cindy pulls away, they're both breathing heavily, her body is pressed tightly against Prompto's, and she can feel his boner prodding insistently at her hip. She grins and steps back, much to his dismay. Luckily, he's not sad for long, as the mechanic shrugs off her jacket and reaches back to unclip her bra.

In a flash, she's back, hands on her hips and smiling playfully.

"C'mon now. Don't get all shy on me again. They ain't gonna bite."

Prompto snorts. "I've seen weirder things bite. I will proceed with caution, so as not to incur the wrath of the boob!"

Cindy laughs with him, even as he takes the initiative and gently cups his hands around her breasts. He's goofy, dorky, and not too terribly bright, but he's sweet and earnest and it all just mixes together in all the right ways. They kiss again, and again, and Prompto keeps massaging her chest, rubbing his thumbs around her nipples until they're hard and pert. She moans softly into his mouth as he pinches them a bit. Not painfully, but hard enough that she feels a jolt from her chest to her crotch.

Prompto is the one to break the kiss this time. His lips are reddened and just a little bit swollen from kissing (Cindy's sure hers are, too) and he's been rocking his hips against hers for the past few minutes.

"I... I wanna do something, i-if it's okay," He starts.

Cindy nods. "Let's hear it."

"I, uh... Can I... Will you let me fuck your tits?"

Prompto finally manages to blurt it out all at once. Basically what hes been thinking all day. Or, if he's honest with himself, since the very first time he, Gladio and Noct pushed The Regalia into Cindy's care. But holy shit, he wishes he could have somehow found a better way to word it. The gunner is getting ready to just curl up in a ball and hopefully disappear into thin air, but Cindy drags an old, empty crate over and sits down in front of him, and before he can even think to stop her she's got his pants undone and his cock in her hand.

"Boy, I thought you weren't ever gonna ask!" She laughs.  
"Aw, I feel bad for makin' ya wait so long... Y'look just about ready to blow."

"I-- Um..."

Prompto nods, hissing in a breath as Cindy licks a wide, wet stripe up the side of his erection, ending with a sloppy kiss to the head. She winks at him. Her hands cup under her own breasts and squish them together to catch the saliva she lets drip out of her mouth. Her makeshift seat puts her at the perfect height to guide Prompto's cock between them.

With just a little guidance, Prompto easily finds a good rhythm. He rests a hand on Cindy's shoulder to steady himself as he rocks his hips up and back again. Cindy helps out by lifting and lowering her tits to meet his shallow thrusts. She looks up at him from time to time (and holy shit it's almost too much for Prompto to bear) to see his flushed, freckled face pulled into an erotic expression. His eyes stay fixed on her and foggy with pleasure. He worries at his lower lip, but it's not enough to hold back the breathy, barely-there moans in his chest, especially when she lowers her head to lick the tip of his dick as it pokes up from between her cleavage.

"Mm, how's that, sugar?" Cindy coos.  
"Everything you ever hoped for?"

Prompto bites his lip harder and nods enthusiastically.

"Y'gonna cum soon? I bet you are. Y'gonna make a big ol' mess of my titties, huh?"

Cindy grins mischievously. She's found the gunner's weak point, and she's not about to let up. His cock twitches and throbs, and his thrusts are starting to become more erratic. He's right on the edge. He just needs a little push.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum all over me."

"A-aah, shit...!"

Prompto's grip on Cindy's shoulder tightens as his hips jerk and stutter. He watches in an orgasmic daze as streams of white paint Cindy's chest and face. She closes her eyes and lets her tongue hang out to catch what she can while she waits for him to ride out his orgasm and come down from the high. She gives him a minute to breathe before she tucks his softening cock back into his pants and stands up.

"Well, I reckon that makes us about even," Cindy giggles, pulling a clean rag from her jacket pocket to wipe her face and chest off with.

"Y-yeah. Um... Wow," Prompto breathes. He's still having trouble believing what just happened.

Cindy re-dresses and kisses him on the cheek, winking as she walks away.

"You're welcome, sugar."

"T-thank you."

"Don't be a stranger now! I always got jobs that need doin'!"

Prompto's heart jolts. If that means what he thinks it means, he needs to come up with some more fantasies.


End file.
